


Mourning You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: are you a demon or human?





	Mourning You

Three days had passed without any word from Sam or Castiel about updates from Dean. It was a terrifying 72 hours for you, that’s for certain You stayed in a  hotel a few miles away from the bunker while Sam and Castiel did whatever they could in order to cure Dean from his demonic state.

When you had found out that your boyfriend had turned dark side, you thought it was a cruel joke on your part. Dean and you were always playing pranks on you. But when he disappeared one night without notice, you panicked. You had told Sam your worries and he reassured you time and time again that Dean would return safe and sound.

That was a month ago.

Now, Sam and Castiel had found Dean and had brought him home to you. But Sam refused to allow you to see him. He explained that Dean wasn’t Dean. He was a monster and everyone was working hard at fixing him to his normal self. You wanted to sneak into the dungeons and see Dean, but warnings from Sam haunted your thoughts You weren’t ready to see Dean in a dark state like that.

So you waited patiently for three long days and nights. On the fourth night, you had been awakened by a sudden pressure on the other side of your bed and instinctively, you grabbed the gun from underneath your pillow - a trick you had learned from Dean himself- and aimed the barrel of the .44 at the figure settled on your bed. 

“Dean.” you gasped, almost lowering your weapon until you remembered that Sam and Castiel were supposed to be fixing him. He had no reason to be out of the chambers right now “What are you doing here?”

“Sam healed me.” he smiled. “Go on and give me a dose of the Holy water if you don’t believe me.”

You grabbed the vial of holy water that sat on a shelf above your bed and splashed it onto your boyfriend’s face. When he didn’t react to it, you squealed in excitement and wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt his arm wrap around your body in return before you released him and kissed him deeply.


End file.
